logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WDAF-TV
1949–1951 WDAF-TV was the first television station in Kansas City, and the second in Missouri. It launched on October 16, 1949 as an affiliate of all four major television networks operating at the time: NBC, CBS, ABC, and DuMont; the station was originally owned by the Kansas City Star newspaper, along with WDAF radio (at the time operating at 610 AM, now occupied by KCSP; now at 106.5 FM). 1951–1953 wdaf50s_b.jpg|Alternate logo 1953–1954 Programming from the CBS and DuMont networks moved to KMBC-TV (channel 9) when it signed on in August 1953. The ABC affiliation was split between WDAF and KMBC until September of that year, when KCMO-TV (channel 5, now KCTV) signed on as Kansas City's original ABC affiliate. Shortly after the DuMont network folded, both KMBC and KCMO swapped network affiliations in 1955. As a result, WDAF reamined the Kansas City area's sole NBC affiliate for the next four decades. 1954–195? 195?–1960 1960–1964 In 1958, WDAF-AM-TV was sold to National-Missouri Broadcasters. In 1960, National-Missouri merged with Transcontinent Broadcasting of Buffalo, New York. 1964–1968 WDAF's then-owners Transcontinent merged its stations with Taft Broadcasting on April 1, 1964. 1968–1970 1970–1972 wdaf70logo.jpg|Alternate version with NBC "Snake" logo 1972–1974 1974–1976 Wdaf74circlelogo.jpg|Print logo wdaf74logo_b.jpg|Alternate print logo 1976–1979 wdafnews76.jpg|''Action News'' open (1976–1979) wdafcatch4.jpg|"Catch 4" logo (1976–1979) Wdafnews76logo.jpg|Alternate Action News logo wdafonemoment70s.jpg|Technical difficulties slide (1970s) 1979–1982 wdafnews79.jpg|''Action 4 News'' open (1979–1982) wdaf30years.jpg|30th anniversary logo (1979) wdafpeacock.jpg|Variant from NBC's "Proud as a Peacock" campaign (1980–1981) 1982–1986 Wdaftaft.jpg|Station ID with Taft Broadcasting logo wdafnews82.jpg|''Action 4 News'' 5 p.m. open (1982–1985) wdafnightcast82.jpg|''Action 4 News'' 10 p.m. open (1982–1985) wdafnews85.jpg|''Action 4 News'' 5 p.m. open (1985–1987) wdafnightcast85.jpg|''Action 4 News'' 10 p.m. open (1985–1987) wdafaction4update.jpg|''Action 4 News'' Update (1985–1987) wdafroyalscongrats.jpg|WDAF "Congrats to Royals" promo (1985) wdaflabt.jpg|Variant from NBC's "Let's All Be There" campaign (1985–1986) wdafbug80s.jpg|Station ID bug (1985–1986) 1986–1987 WDAF incorporated NBC's current six-feathered peacock into its logo in 1986 (like most other NBC affiliates at the time). However, the old "Proud N" logo was still present on their ID bug until summer 1987. wdaf86print.jpg|Print logo wdafcomehome.jpg|Variant from NBC's "Come Home" campaign (1986–1987) wdafroyalspromo.jpg|WDAF Royals promo (1986–1987) 1987–1992 Taft Broadcasting (the then-owners of WDAF) was renamed Great American Broadcasting on October 12, 1987. By that year, WDAF had overtaken KMBC as the dominant station in Kansas City, as was the trend at many NBC affiliates. The title of WDAF's newscasts Action 4 News remained until the fall of 1990, when it became WDAF 4 News. Wdaf87.jpg|Station ID used in news open (1987–1989) wdafnews87.jpg|''Action 4 News'' 10 p.m. slide (1987–1990) wdaf88.jpg|Variant from NBC's "Come Home to the Best" campaign (1988–1989) wdaf90.jpg|Station ID used in news open (1989–1992) wdafnews90.jpg|''WDAF 4 News'' 10 p.m. slide (1990–1992) wdafemmy.jpg|WDAF Emmy ID (1990) 1992–1997 On April 17, 1992, WDAF-TV rebranded itself as Newschannel 4 (both as the title of its newscasts and for general station promotion). The slogan was "Kansas City's 24-Hour Newschannel" during a period when WDAF and other television stations around the country ran news updates each hour. Then-owners Great American Broadcasting became Citicasters in 1993, which in turn sold WDAF to New World Communications in 1994. Once the Fox network won the broadcast rights to the National Football Conference of the NFL, New World signed a long-term deal to convert most of its stations to Fox. So on September 12, 1994, WDAF switched its network affiliation from NBC to Fox, swapping affiliations with KSHB-TV. The Fox network's branding was not incorporated into the station's logo, due to WDAF's contractual obligations with New World to keep the Newschannel 4 name. wdaf_news_sunrise_1994b.jpg|Station ID (1992–1994) wdaf_news_sunrise_1994a.jpg|''NewsChannel 4'' morning open (1992–1994) wdaftimetemp.jpg|Station ID with time and temperature (Early 1990s) Wdaf94.jpg|Station ID with Fox searchlights (1994–1995) wdaf95.jpg|Station ID with Fox searchlights (1995–1997) Wdaf95logo.jpg|Station ID used in news open (1995–1997) Newschannel4.jpg|Generic Newschannel 4 logo 1997–2003 In January 1997, then-owners New World Communications was acquired by News Corporation, effectively turning WDAF-TV into a Fox owned-and-operated station, until its sale to Local TV, LLC in 2008. Upon the buyout by News Corporation, all former New World stations that switched affiliation to Fox between 1994 and 1996 began incorporating "Fox" into their on-air branding with WDAF changing its branding from NewsChannel 4 to "Fox 4" for general entertainment purposes and Fox 4 News for newscasts. WDAF adopted its current slogan "Working for You" in 1999. wdafnews97.jpg|''Fox 4 News'' open (1997–1999) wdafnews2000.jpg|''Fox 4 News'' 5 p.m. open (1999–2003) Fox4slogan2000.jpg|Station slogan 2003–2007 wdaf2003 A.jpg|Station ID during news open (2003–2007) wdaf2003 B.jpg|''Fox 4 News'' 5 p.m. open (2003–2007) 2007– WDAF_2007 - horizontal.jpg|Horizontal version of logo wdaffox4.jpg|''Fox 4 News'' logo (2007–2010) wdaffox4update.jpg|''Fox 4 News'' logo (2010–present) wdafnews2007.jpg|''Fox 4 News'' open (2007–2010) wdafnews2010.jpg|''Fox 4 News'' open (2010–present) Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:Local TV, LLC Category:Kansas City Category:Missouri Category:Taft Television Stations